Truth in Chaos
Truth in Chaos is an extra mission in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Synopsis The player must liberate all of the former cult members and identify all of the VX gas locations for Hazmat cleanup. Objectives #Infiltrate compound from side entrance, use radio to begin assault. #Rescue 5 hostages. #Bring hostages to CT at bottom of stairs. #Neutralize terrorist sniper on balcony. #Use Radio to alert Hazmat of all VX container locations. #Proceed to garage area in back of compound. Weapons & Equipment Starting loadout Discovered AI Player Counter-Terrorist Terrorist Gallery Cz_truth_large.png|Front yard of Toruko manor house. Pictures 1.png|The statue and the door. 2.png|The elevator room. 4535.png|Going down. 3.png|The secret room. 5.png|ditto 6.png|Oh, you shouldn't have done that! 7.png|AND NOW YOU GONNA DIE! Mission Notes * Near the stairs leading to the Terrorist sniper, the lasers can be deactivated by accessing a console hidden behind a wall. Pressing the USE key on the lamp near the stairs will open the wall and allowing the player to easily bypass both lasers with ease. Trivia * Three songs were composed for this mission. * This mission later appears as a bomb defuse scenario map in Counter-Strike (Xbox) and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero called Truth. * Similar to Fastline, this mission's background is partially based on a real event, the Tokyo subway sarin attack in 1995, a terrorist attack by the Japanese cult Aum Shinrikyo due to the planned chemical weaponry attack and a cult being the perpetrators. * Pressing the USE key on the Buddha statue will open a secret door containing a way to a secret elevator. Using the elevator leads to a secret area with a Japanese girl, the VIP from the mission Motorcade Assault, Moses Sepulveda from the mission Turn of the Crank, the Terrorist leader from the mission Hankagai, a hostage, a Guerilla Warfare terrorist from the mission Lost Cause and a Midwest Militia terrorist. ** While inside the secret area, pressing USE key on each character will bring up corresponding text (See Truth in Chaos/Transcript at secret section). Killing one of the character will yield no penalty, but if all are killed, a hostile Yakuza will spawn and then constantly respawn with AK-47s and M60s until the player leaves by using the button at the far wall. * At the beginning of this mission, an unobtainable first-aid kit is located inside the darkened house the Kidotais rush into, but can only be seen via . * The mission will fail if the VX gas is released by shooting at it or when a laser is tripped. Occasionally few enemies may attempt to rush at it and may release the gas if the player does not kill the target. * Also, the player must protect the hostages carefully. Any hostage fatality will still cause the mission to fail. * If the Kidotai operative armed with M4A1 is killed, the mission will also fail. This does not apply for two operatives they're located at the outside. * The Condition Zero cut map Toruko is based on this mission. * Truth in Chaos originally titled Supreme Truth. * This is the third mission in Deleted Scenes to feature a mission where a weapon can be discovered twice in the mission, as the two others are Secret War and Building Recon. *A FAMAS can be heard shooting 3 separate shots when your teammates are asking you to take down an enemy sniper. It will continue to be heard shooting until you kill the enemy sniper. Interestingly, nobody is equipped with a FAMAS, despite the gun being heard shooting. The same sound can be heard in Run!, when the evac plane crashes. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes